Grim
by xXMoonShadow16Xx
Summary: Teaching me how to feel again? Trying to pair me up with my crush? Helping me write new songs and play new instruments? Helping me become myself again? This person can do all of these things flawlessly, but she can't even swim. What am I to do?
1. Chapter 1

I guess this is how it's supposed to be. Everyone alive. Well… With new hearts. Laughing, joking, loving, crying. The whole package that comes with a new set of emotions. But why do I still feel so empty on the inside? Why do I feel so hollow? I feel the drumming of my new heart inside of me, but I feel nothing. Why can't I? Is there something wrong? Did a malfunction occur?

It's ironic. During those dark days. I was the only one who still believed. I denied the fact that we were nobodies. I claimed that we still had hearts. But now what? We had gotten what we had wanted! Everyone else was satisfied. Their hearts were working perfectly. I could see the laughter in Axel's eyes when he joked with both Roxas and Xion. The malice and jealousy in Larxene's when she saw everyone else having fun. I saw the frustration on Saix's face when he scolded the younger kids of the town when they did something stupid. I saw Xemnas' stress by the way he creased his eyebrows as he stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Everyone else was thriving. Everyone else but me.

I continued on alone. How old was I when I became a nobody? Fifteen? Sixteen? I guess young enough to be still in school. I was now enrolled in the school of the newly unified world that was formerly both Twilight Town and Radiant Garden. Life was now a pain. Spoiled rich kids, jerks and bullies. Whiny nerds who always complained about the bullying issue and the group of kids who honestly just didn't give two fucks whether they failed or not. I wish that they would all just shut up.

I examined myself in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. My sandy, brown hair fashioned up into a mullet. The white shirt that I wore was neatly tucked into my navy blue pants. The blue ties I wore along with it always made me consider choking myself with it but I always decided against it every time. I was already proven a coward that one time in the Underworld. Never again.

I grabbed my bag that carried my books and school work and walked hastily out of the bathroom. The first bell had rung. It was time to get to class. The never ending void continues yet another day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Demyx! Think you would like to hang out after school? We haven't talked in while after the event. Kinda drifted apart, y'know." The redhead plopped down on the desk next to me. Axel. Previously number Eight. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. His wild blood red hair pulled back in the neat pony-tail meant only for school. Afterwards, he would let it hang in its usual style. He hated it this way, but Xion convinced him that this style was more appropriate for school.<p>

Axel and I were good friends in our organization days. Before Roxas and Xion came along. We were close. Best friends, even. I would even say that I had a slight crush on him if I had a heart back then.

His sea-green eyes fell upon my face. He was waiting for my answer. "Sorry, Axel. I have to study after this. There's a huge test after this and my grade is falling fast." Lies. I never studied. My grades were straight Cs and Bs and I never bothered to study so that I could bring it up. I honestly didn't give a shit whether I failed or not. It just happened that I wasn't.

"Surely you could just skip the studying for one day with us! We haven't spoken to each other in ages!" Who's fault was that? Certainly not mine… "We're going swimming in Destiny Islands! Everyone will be there! Even Zexion! Surely you can't be more of a stick in the mud than him." Do not ever compare me with him…

"Sorry, Axel. I can't. Math has been kicking my butt lately." I stood and gathered my things. The final bell sounded five minutes ago. "What happened to us, man? We used to be such good friends…" I looked back at Axel, his eyes holding such a look of sadness that I felt sorry for him. My heart did a tiny backflip inside my chest at the invitation.

Those feelings from long ago never died. They never disappeared…

I forced myself to look apologetic. "Sorry. But I have to study. I'll try and make it, okay?" What the hell did I just get myself into? His eyes lit up. "We'll be there by five. Try to make it. It's not the same without you." I smiled. "I'll try my best!" And with that I was gone. How many more lies will be thrown at me?

* * *

><p>I stared at the screen of my laptop. Merely surfing the web until my friend arrives in the chat room. A peculiar girl. I don't know who she is or how she looks. She claims that she lives in a realm totally different than mine. And the sad part is, I almost believe her.<p>

She claims that she is something called a darkling, the offspring of a demon and a human. She lives on a planet named Ateria with several others of her kind. She often explained to me the differences of her culture and mine. What she spoke was far too detailed for it to all be a lie. I somewhat believed her.

The icon in the far bottom right of the screen popped up. She was online. I clicked on it and opened a new chat.

(MelodiousNocturne9) has joined the room

(Dark_Destroyer) has joined the room

Dark_Destroyer: Fuck! FUCK!

MelodiousNocturne9: What?

Dark_Destroyer: Quick! How do you get blood stains off of white clothes quickly?

MelodiousNocturne9: Uhhh… Bleach? I guess?

MelodiousNocturne9: Why do you ask?

Dark_Destroyer: I got in a fight but my brother told me not to do that. He says that I need to cool the anger issues until the therapy kicks in.

MelodiousNocturne9: Therapy? Why? I thought you said that it was natural for darklings to be angry all the time…

Dark_Destroyer: First, not angry all the time but easily angered. You should think of us as a field of mines.

MelodiousNocturne9: You say that so calmly… '-.-

Dark_Destroyer: Second, I'm too angry. Ever since school started, I've been slowly losing my fucking mind! I blew up on a guy today just because he took my pudding. WHO IN THE FUCK TOLD HIM TO GET THE LAST CHOCOLATE PUDDING! HE COULD'VE SETTLED FOR VANILLA! I DON'T EAT THAT SHIT!

MelodiousNocturne9: O.o

Dark_Destroyer: Sorry. Had to count to ten again. What about you? What's happening on your end?

MelodiousNocturne9: Nothing much. Still don't feel any emotions whatsoever. To tell the truth, I honestly think that I had more emotions before I received a new heart.

Dark_Destroyer: Damn. That sucks.

MelodiousNocturne9: I know.

MelodiousNocturne9: Hey, Xira? Can I ask you a question?

Dark_Destroyer: What is it?

MelodiousNocturne9: Why is your name for the chatroom "Dark Destroyer"? Does it have any meaning?

Dark_Destroyer: Oh! That? No. No meaning whatsoever. I created this account when I was younger and at that time I was being all angsty and depressed.

Dark_Destroyer: It's embarrassing, really. I would change it, but doing that on my computer is a bitch...

Dark_Destroyer: Y'know what would be awesome!

MelodiousNocturne9: What?

Dark_Destroyer: If I helped you regain your emotions. If I could come up there and show you the bright side to things.

MelodiousNocturne9: "up"?

Dark_Destroyer: Yes! I would come up there and we would have so much fun!

MelodiousNocturne9: No. Up. As in your planet is below mine? What makes you think that?

Dark_Destroyer: Uh. Well, yeah… I mean, the way you describe your world makes it seem so amazing. So filled with light. So much better compared to this place that is so filled with "darkness". It would be natural that your realm is above my own. Sort of like…

Dark_Destroyer: I don't know what to call it…

MelodiousNocturne9: Like Heaven and Hell?

Dark_Destroyer: Exactly.

MelodiousNocturne9: Dammit!

Dark_Destroyer: What?

MelodiousNocturne9: I was supposed to meet my friends an hour ago. At the beach…

Dark_Destroyer: Oh! Sorry for making you late. You should go. I need to work out this little problem I've got going myself.

Dark_Destroyer: Fuck! My brother just got home! I'll see you later.

MelodiousNocturne9: Touché…

(Dark_Destoyer) has left the room

(MelodiousNocturne9) has left the room

I hastily threw on some casual clothes. Blue jeans and a T-shirt. It was black with the design of a blue lightning bolt across the bottom. Random? I know. Over it, I wore a hoodie. Electric blue. Just blue. I guess that was what carried over from my time as a nobody, with me being the one who used water techniques.

I didn't bother with a swimsuit. I wouldn't be swimming. I wasn't in the mood which startled me. I loved to swim. But not this time. I would just show up so Axel would get off my ass.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands wasn't too far away. A few minutes by boat was all it took to get to the chain of islands. It was a fun place. The people who lived here were lucky. It was like a small paradise.<p>

I saw a large group of people on the shore. I saw Namine and Kairi standing next to Donald and Goofy on the shore, giggling and laughing at Sora and Riku in the water. Xemnas and Saix were on the beach having a laughable conversation about something. They were best friends. Saix saw Xemnas as an older brother.

Lexaeus, Zexion and Xigbar were laughing at Larxene, who was pissed about something. Always pissed. Vexen wasn't here. Probably too old to have a little fun now and then. Xaldin, Luxord and Marluxia were playing a game of cards. Wonder who's going to win…

Axel was sitting close to the shore along with Roxas and Xion. All three eating their favorite treat. Sea-salt ice cream, I think?

On the far side of the beach were a group of unfamiliar faces. I've seen two of them around school lately. They were the same age as I and were in my class. But I've never been acquainted with these people. Aqua, a very kind, mother-like girl, had short, icy blue hair. She was pretty and one of the most sought after girls in the school. On her right was a tall boy named Terra. He was cool-looking himself. What guys wished they could be and more. His spiky, brown hair was long and muscles were hard to miss. The third, a boy who they were laughing at, was almost a complete replica of Roxas. He had a lighter personality. He was a grade lower than I. He had class with Roxas and Xion.

Axel noticed me arriving and rushed to greet me with a smiling Roxas and Xion at his side. "Hey, Demyx! You made it!" I smiled. "I did, huh? I felt a heavy hand on my back. I turned to see the owner of the hand. Xigbar. The old man was like an older uncle to me. "So the shut in finally came out to play. What happened buddy? Forgot what sunlight looked like? Must've come outside for a refresher!" Everyone let out few laughs. I smiled but cringed inwardly. You all were the reason why I stayed inside.

I guess these are emotions, right. This loathing I'm feeling? This jealousy, anger and hatred that has emerged inside of me. Maybe Xira's offer from earlier will be a good idea. I made a mental note to speak to her later on tonight. If these are the emotions that I am meant to have, then I truly need some help.

"So, Demyx. What have you been up to? Besides studying, that is…" Roxas asked as we took a seat on the shore. Xigbar retreated back to wherever he was before I came along. "Nothing, really. Just goofing off. Playing songs on my sitar. Nothing new." I have, of course, been speaking with an alien from another realm, but that is something for another day.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend! That would explain things." Axel sniggered. I rolled my eyes. "I don't!" I exclaimed. I wouldn't call her that. How could I develop feelings for a person I had never met?

"What is she like?" Xion asked. I never said that it was true. "There is no 'she'. What are you guys talking about?" I grumpily said. I was sinking back into my sour mood. Axel smirked. "I think you know exactly what we're talking about. You have a girlfriend and you don't want to tell us!" And that was it. That was fucking it…

I stood up and began to walk away. "Wait! Demyx, where are you going?" Axel yelled after me. I looked at him apologetically and retreated.

* * *

><p>(Dark_Destroyer) has joined the room<p>

(MelodiousNocturne9) has joined the room

Dark_Destroyer: Did you have fun?

MelodiousNocturne9: No… It was horrible…

Dark_Destroyer: O.O What happened?

MelodiousNocturne9: Nothing, that's what made it so horrible. I truly hate being with them now. Well, except for Axel.

Dark_Destroyer: He was there wasn't he? Why didn't you stay with him?

MelodiousNocturne9: Well… I like talking and being with him… But not when the others are around…

Dark_Destroyer: So you want him all to yourself?

Dark_Destroyer: Does this mean that you like-like him?

MelodiousNocturne9: I didn't say anything like that!

Dark_Destroyer: If you say so…

MelodiousNocturne9: Hey, were you serious about what you said earlier? About coming to my world?

Dark_Destroyer: Hell yes! I was serious! Besides, I need to get away from everything here. It's a little too much…

MelodiousNocturne9: What do you mean? Are you okay?

Dark_Destroyer: Remember when I told you that I got in a fight and my brother would be extremely pissed when he found out?

Dark_Destroyer: Well, he found out and was extremely pissed.

MelodiousNocturne9: What happened, Xira…

Dark_Destroyer: He beat the shit out of me, that's what happened.

Dark_Destroyer: It fuckin' hurts man…

MelodiousNocturne9: He was that mad?

Dark_Destroyer: Yes… Madder than a rabid cerberus in freaking July. Angrier than a fat guy who's just been told that there were no more fries. More pissed than a pizza boy who's just been asked for the number for the nearest burger joint…

MelodiousNocturne9: Wow… 0_0

Dark_Destroyer: Hey, do you think you could find something out for me?

MelodiousNocturne9: What?

Dark_Destroyer: Could you try to find out the coordinates of your world?

Dark_Destroyer: And then send them to me?

MelodiousNocturne9: You're serious about that? You're really coming!

Dark_Destroyer: Yes! Duh! Wait…

Dark_Destroyer: You just used exclamation marks just now. You're _excited?_

MelodiousNocturne9: I guess I am. How long should it take for you to get here?

Dark_Destroyer: Well, after you send me the coordinates, probably a week. It takes time to break into government facilities and illegally use their universal teleporters.

Dark_Destroyer: Plus, they may not have enough energy to fuel the thing. I'll be pushing my luck to expect it. It takes tons of nuclear energy to fuel the bitches.

MelodiousNocturne9: I'm looking forward to it.

Dark_Destroyer: I know you are. Now hop to it!

(Dark_Destroyer) has left the room

(MelodiousNocutrne9) has left the room

Now the coordinates. It was easier said than done…

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me with all of this work, Demyx." Saix rushed to and fro in the office. He constantly checked file cabinets and drawers for some apparent reason. I just sat at the desk of the office and did a simple task. I shredded all of the old documents. I guess that he couldn't trust me with anything else.<p>

Originally, he was supposed to be helping Xemnas with all of this work, since he was now somewhat the mayor of this hellhole of a planet. They were always doing stuff like this. I was surprised that they weren't gay for each other yet. But I couldn't care less. I was on a mission today. All I needed was a bathroom break.

I stuffed the last document through the shredder and stood. I stretched my body and let out a yawn. "Mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom?" I asked. "Down the hall to the right. It'll be the first door once you turn the corner." I thanked him and was on my way.

I relieved myself and got to business. All I had to do was get to the room where Ansem's computer was stored in. That, also, was easier said than done.

I traveled down the halls casually to not arouse any suspicion. I knew exactly where the room was and I didn't need help to get there.

I was soon there, in the long corridor that led to the giant hulking piece of machinery. I stole a glance inside and saw that no one was there. I quickly ran to the computer and searched for what I was looking for.

It came up easily. Barely any security codes and stuff of the like. Fairly easy to retrieve. Now all there was left to do was sneak back out, meet back up with Saix, and tell him that I would be going home. Nothing too difficult.

I returned to the office where I left Saix, but instead saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Demyx. Long time no see." Marluxia's velvety voice rang through my ears. This was the _last_ person I wanted to see right now. "What are you doing here?" Hesitated and tried to find the right words. "I was here helping Saix with his paperwork issues. But I was just leaving though. Do you know where I can find him? I need to tell him that I'm heading home."

"He was heading to the computer room with Xemnas. They were going to look up something. Not sure what, though." I tried to mask my shock. Would they notice that I had been rummaging through it? I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, if you see him again, tell him that I'm leaving. I have somewhere to be." He nodded his head. "That I can do." I thanked him and was on my way.

* * *

><p>Dark_Destroyer: Thanks, Demyx. This makes life so much easier. Now all I need is a week.<p>

MelodiousNocturne9: I can't wait. I really would like to know what you look like.

Dark_Destroyer: Me too. I don't even know who I will be looking for when I arrive.

Dark_Destroyer: But that makes it more fun! We'll be looking for each other. Though I have a pretty good idea of what you look like.

MelodiousNocturne9: Oh? Let me hear it…

Dark_Destroyer: Okay, but don't laugh.

Dark_Destroyer: I'm thinking loner. Brown hair, maybe, with a weird hairdo. Maybe dark eyes. You seem like the type to growl at people when they approach you. I dunno. Am I right?

MelodiousNocturne9: Not even close. Maybe the hair part. But everything else, no. Couldn't be further from the truth.

Dark_Destroyer: Well, let me hear your assumption! Come on! Let me hear it.

MelodiousNocturne9: Hmmm. Maybe wild hair. Black. And since you're always so laid back and foul-mouthed, I'm thinking that you either don't care much about you're appearance, or you wear a lot of black. You seem like some kind of angsty, rebel-like girl.

Dark_Destroyer: The hair is right, but everything else is wrong.

MelodiousNocturne9: Really? At least we know what hair to look for.

Dark_Destroyer: That much is true. I can't wait to finally meet the guy named Demyal;fjdla;fdfaklsdjfl;dsa

MelodiousNocturne9: Xira?

Dark_Destroyer: aldjkf;lskdjlxasj;fkjdslfahgjnjekwlaieo

Dark_Destroyer: amkweohucnuajlz, jhuiewhakdnsf

Dark_Destroyer: a;fdlka;dsafdkjds;alkdjfl;dsjsSonofaBiscuit!

MelodiousNocturne9: Are you okay?

Dark_Destroyer: No. I just had a little scuffle with a stupid friend of mine. He was trying to take over my laptop. He wants to see who I am talking to. Wait… Oh, dear Lord….

MelodiousNocturne9: What?

Dark_Destroyer: He's getting on his laptop. I think… I think that he's signing in. He's joining the chatroom!

MelodiousNocturne9: Wait! What!

(KissMyAss) has joined the chat

Dark_Destroyer: Oh. Dear. God.

KissMyAss: Now who's this douchebag? Is he your boyfriend?

Dark_Destroyer: No, idiot. He isn't. Why aren't you in the corner like you should be? I thought I told you to put your nose in the corner…

MelodiousNocturne9: Why's that?

KissMyAss: None of your business, asslicker! You don't need to know!

Dark_Destroyer: You should go, Demyx. Imma have to wrestle with this guy for a moment and get him in check.

MelodiousNocturne9: Wrestle? O.O

Dark_Destroyer: Not like that! No! I would never- With Croweth! Hell no! Negative! Never!

KissMyAss: Whatever. She knows that she wants me. And I'll be right here when she wants something to suck on.

Dark_Destroyer: We are not going down this road, Croweth. Do I really have to kick your ass again?

MelodiousNocturne9: Now don't do anything stupid, Xira. Please?

Dark_Destroyer: I'm trying not to, Demyx. I really am. Oh, dear God…

KissMyAss: What? I see you slipping secretive glances over here, Merid! I know you want me. Just say the word. When I get to you, you'll be calling for me instead of God!

Dark_Destroyer: Okay. Look motherfucker, keep in mind that the only thing that is keeping me from reaching over there and pimp slapping your face is that I just finished washing the blood from _yesterday's _scuffle out of my uniform! So keep trying. Provoke me some more. I need to relieve some stress. I WILL FUCK YOU UP!

KissMyAss: Please do. That sounds really nice.

(Dark_Destroyer) has left the room

MelodiousNocturne9: O.O What just happened?

KissMyAss: I don't know. All I know is that Xira's coming my way and she doesn't have the lust-filled look that I thought she would have. She actually looks kinda pissed. I'm getting kinda scara;ldksafds;lkfdsf;;

KissMyAss: Hey, Demyx. This is Xira again. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have something that needs taking care of.

MelodiousNocturne9: I understand. We all have those friends.

KissMyAss: Yeah. I'm sorry that you were in the middle of this one.

MelodiousNocturne9: No problem. See ya later!

KissMyAss: Bye. Good night.

MelodiousNocturne9: Wait! Quick question. Ice cream or frozen yogurt?

KissMyAss: Frozen yogurt, definitely.

(KissMyAss) has left the room

(MelodiousNocturne9) has left the room

I shoved my laptop inside the case and then underneath my bed. Safe and sound. I laid back and rested my head on the soft pillows. I smiled to myself. Xira would be here. My friend that I've never met before. I began to map out all of the things that we would do together. Go to the arcade, go swimming, sing together, and dance a little bit. And I would ask for her advice on Axel.

Axel… My smile faded at the thought of him. I missed what we used to be. Best friends, but drifted apart as soon as he found a new crowd. I wonder. Did he ever think of me as the same, or did he simply have nothing better to do?

* * *

><p>I wandered through the tall, towering bookshelves of the library. They completely dwarfed me in size. Among them, I felt like a blade of grass at a great oak's feet. Tiny, miniscule. Short in size and knowledge.<p>

I let my eyes run over the numerous titles of the various tomes. I was never one to read. Books never interested me all too much. I would rather strum my sitar or sing a little song. But this was an exception. I wanted to do some research.

I thought that I should prepare for my guest that was to arrive. She never really spoke about her culture so I had no idea what to do. I didn't know how to greet her. If a hug was offending, or direct eye contact was insulting. She was an alien after all. Our ways of life would be worlds apart, literally.

This research would be completely pointless. Xira was a demon-hybrid from another galaxy. Of course there would be no knowledge of anything like her. This world has never witnessed her kind before. But I could at least try.

My goal was to find a book on demons. She was the offspring of _both _a human and a demon, so she can't be entirely different. She speaks a language like a human (or at least can type like one). She might have a normal body like a normal girl. She may have a way of life similar to humans. Only time would tell.

"Well, this is new. Demyx? In a library? I'm imagining this…" Zexion was at the end of the isle with a huge book tucked under his arm. "Yeah, surprises even me." I said weakly. He was walking in my direction. He stopped at my side and looked up in the direction that I did. "What are you looking for?" He asked. I winced at the question. "Researching something. Nothing important." The shorter boy sighed next to me. He shifted his weight to the right and turned to face me. "What's up with you, Demyx? You've changed so much since the Organization days. You don't even smile like you used to. No joking around or goofing off. You just go home and study all of the time." I forced a weak smile onto my face. "Reality does that to you. We had a dream back then and we pursued it emotionlessly, without the complexities that the heart created. It was fun, not having to worry about all of that stuff. But now there's schoolwork and tests to keep me from having a good time. Reality won't let that happen for me."

I finally spotted the book that I wanted. A factual account about demons and things of the like. It was a large, black book that was nearly the size of Zexion's. Nearly as large as my chest. I struggled to pull the whole thing off of the shelf. Very heavy.

"That's the book that you're going to read?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "Yes. It gives me something to do. You know, whenever I'm not crouched over a book." I laughed half-heartedly. He didn't seem all too convinced. I waved my farewell and turned to leave. "I'll see you in class."

* * *

><p>No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! This is not happening. This is a bad dream. A horrible nightmare!<p>

MelodiousNocturne9: How did you guys know about this chat room? I never told anyone about it!

FlameFlurry8: Chill out, Demyx. We're just here to talk man.

FlameFlurry8: So this is what you've been doing all this time. You didn't have to lie, ya'know…

MelodiousNocturne9: No! I _will not _chill out! I'm waiting for someone very special and I don't want you guys to embarrass me!

LunaDivine: Please. Embarrass _you? _That's funny, Demyx. You can do that all by yourself.

MelodiousNocturne9: Please, Saix. Not now…

DoubleKeys: Who are you waiting for, Demyx? Is it someone we know?

MelodiousNocturne9: NO!

LunaDivine: Would you calm down, already? You are totally overreacting…

(KissMyAss) has joined the room

MelodiousNocturne9: Now why are you here!

KissMyAss: What? No warm greetings? No welcoming pats on the back to make me feel good and comfortable? Geez, Demyx. You are a horrible host.

LunaDivine: Who are you?

KissMyAss: I, bitchface, am the supreme overlord whose ass you will be kissing one day, as my name suggests. I will crush all of your feeble little wills and bend you to my own.

KissMyAss: I am Croweth… U.U

FlameFlurry8: This is the person you were waiting on? He's like the biggest nut I've ever seen in my life.

KissMyAss: Get it straight, asslicker. We're chatting in a freaking chatroom on the web. We're not talking to each other face to face. We can't see each other. You've never _seen_ me before, idiot.

FlameFlurry8: Really? You're the idiot. No one asked you to get all literal.

KissMyAss: Well, know your facts and we won't have this conversation again.

MelodiousNocturne9: Please, Croweth, get off. Please!

KissMyAss: Why should I? He's the uneducated prick who needs to get things straight.

DoubleKeys: Maybe we should get off, Axel. Before things get even worse.

(Dark_Destroyer) has joined the room

MelodiousNocturne9: Make him leave!

Dark_Destroyer: I was planning on it.

Dark_Destroyer: Gotta switch on the all caps.

Dark_Destroyer: CROWETH! WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR BONY ASS AWAY FROM DEMYX AND THE HOUSE COMPUTER! WHAT THE GOD DAMN FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?

LunaDivine: I think I like this person…

FlameFlurry8: Damn… O.o

KissMyAss: Well, if you must know, Your Majesty. A big storm is coming up and I thought that I'd settle somewhere for the time being. Besides, I've always wanted a chance to bunk with royalty.

Dark_Destroyer: No, no. Hell no. Fuck no. You are not staying here. Never. Get out. Get out, you cowardly twat...

MelodiousNocturne9: I think that you should do what she says.

KissMyAss: And what? She'll beat me up? She's already done it before, and look! I'm still here! *A chorus of gasps sound across the audience*

Dark_Destroyer) has left the room

KissMyAss: GOD DAMMIT!

MelodiousNocturne9: I told you. I told you. Didn't I tell you?

KissMyAss: ahdlfksa;jdms .,weeeuiyrghbe fdsadsa

MelodiousNocturne9: Twice in one week.

(KissMyAss) has left the room

(Dark_Destroyer) has joined the room

Dark_Destroyer: Taken care of.

DoubleKeys: What did you do to him?

Dark_Destroyer: I was too tired to beat him up again so I threw his laptop out of the window.

Dark_Destroyer: Tired of his fuckin' games, man.

Dark_Destroyer: Wait? Who are you, again?

DoubleKeys: I'm a friend of Demyx's. Roxas. We all are really.

Dark_Destroyer: Rocks ass?

Doublekeys: Real funny…

FlameFlurry8: Looooooooooolz! XD

FlameFlurry8: I'm Axel, got it memorized?

Dark_Destroyer: Oooooh! So you're Axel!

FlameFlurry8: I guess I am?

MelodiousNocturne9: And Saix! Don't forget Saix!

FlameFlurr8: Are you alright, Demyx?

MelodiousNocturne9: Right as rain, Axel. Right as rain.

LunaDivine: Yes? I am Saix. Nice to meet you. And you are?

Dark_Destroyer: I am Xira. Xira Merid.

Dark_Destroyer: And you are leaving.

DoubleKeys: O.O What?

Dark_Destroyer: Guys. Can I ask you all a huge favor?

Dark_Destroyer: Can you give me and Demyx some privacy?

DoubleKeys: Sure. I was leaving anyway. Promised that I'd go to the mall with Namine.

FlameFlurry8: Was leaving anyway.

LunaDivine: I have other things to do, see ya.

(LunaDivine) has left the room

(FlameFlurry8) has left the room

(DoubleKeys) has left the room

Dark_Destroyer: I just realized that DoubleKeys rhymes with double Ds…

MelodiousNocturne9: Was there something that you wanted to talk about?

Dark_Destroyer: Oh, yeah. I need to talk to you. I just didn't want to say it with all of those guys around. It's so embarrassing…

MelodiousNocturne9: What is it?

Dark_Destroyer: Okay, I swear this is going to make you laught. So I'm jogging, right? I hate exercising but this one day I finally force myself to take a nice run wearing shorts and a sports bra.

MelodiousNocturne9: Okay?

Dark_Destroyer: So I'm running through the park and singing at the same time 'cause that's comes in handy when you have to sing and dance at the same time.

Dark_Destroyer: And these guys are like staring at me. And so I stare back and flip them off.

Dark_Destroyer: And then I run into a branch…

MelodiousNocturne9: LOLZ XD!

Dark_Destroyer: Glad you enjoy my pain

MelodiousNocturne9: I'm sorry. It's just so funny.

Dark_Destroyer: Do you feel any better now? Anything different?

MelodiousNocturne9: Well, yeah. I feel pretty good right now… Did you tell me that just to make me feel better?

Dark_Destroyer: Yeah. I just thought that it would make you feel better.

MelodiousNocturne9: Thank you. That was very sweet of you.

* * *

><p>"Carnival?" I asked. "Damn! That is this Friday, isn't it?" I cursed as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. A celebration to signal the beginning of spring. It somehow slipped my mind.<p>

Zexion sat at the desk in front of me. He turned the chair around so that we could talk.

"Yeah. Are you going?" Zexion stared up into my face as he waited for my answer. "You have to go." I hesitated before I answered. "I'll go. I have nothing better to do." I saw a blur of red and blue take both seats on my sides. Axel took the seat to my right and Saix to my left.

"That's great. It's about time you actually started getting out of the house." Axel gave me a goofy smirk. "What do you want?" I asked. My stomach did a backflip as I remembered the event that happened last night. Hopefully, they wouldn't ask about it.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know what the hell that was last night. Who was that?" I rested my cheek on my hand and grumbled. "I thought the introductions were done. She told you who she was. Xira." I took a thump to the head and smacked Axel's hand away in retaliation. "Well, duh! I mean, what were you doing talking to her? Is she the mystery girl?" Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Hell no. She is not. How could I like someone I've never met?" I've said that twice already. "Wait, so she doesn't go to this school?" Saix asked. I shook my head. "No. She's… She's a recluse. Home schooled. Hasn't stepped out of her house in years. There was this _huge _bullying incident and ever since, she's been too afraid to come out." Xira would kill me for these lies. "Ooooh!" Axel nodded his head as if he approved of this info. "So she's a nerd." He concluded. "Can I punch you?" I growled. "I really want to punch you." He laughed at my frustration.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marluxia popped up and sat on my desk. "Hey!" I said, surprised by the sudden movement. "Nothing." I said. He looked down and observed my bag. "What's this?" He asked. He swooped down and grabbed the book on demons and began to flip through the pages. "Demons, huh?" he asked. "Give it back!" I tried to retrieve it but he held it high beyond my reach. "Give it back, you frilly ass pansy!" I glared at him as he stood and took a few steps back. "Tsk, tsk, Demyx. Temper. Is that any way to ask for something you want?" I jumped out of my seat. "I guarantee that I'll get it when I shove this fist in your face!" He took off with me right behind him.

Marluxia weaved through the desks and out of the classroom with me right on his tail. We zoomed through the halls, earning angry reprimands from teachers and shouts from students.

_I'll castrate him when catch him. _I thought. He began to run down the stairs (we were on the second floor) and dodged all of the people who were previously there. I took the shortcut and slid down the rail on my butt. Marluxia peeked behind him and his eyes grew wide with disbelief. He ran ten times faster than before. I kicked up my pace.

We entered the first floor. Marluxia weaved through the crowd skillfully, but I wasn't as graceful. Bumping into people, knocking their books and papers out of their hands. I clumsily ran after him. I saw him sidestep around a certain blue-haired girl but I wasn't as fortunate. I accidentally tripped over my own two feet. I couldn't stop the fall. I landed straight into her boobs.

She let out a shriek and pushed me away. Her friend, Terra, had an angry expression on his face. Landing on my butt, I looked up at him. My heart jumped up to my throat as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault…" My voice had an acidic tone to it. "You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going." I grabbed the large demon book and brought it down upon his leg, causing him to jump. We were sitting outside of the principal's office. Deep trouble awaited us.<p>

I rested my face in my hands as I tried to make the ache disappear. Terra truly punched my lights out. Apparently, he didn't grasp the fact that it was an accident. Yes, they happen. I don't even _like _Aqua.

"I can't wait to tell Xira about this…" I slightly smiled at the thought. This was payback for when I laughed at her story yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up into the dark sky. A veil of indigo blue, dotted my tiny specks of white. A quiet song escaped my lips as I walked through the crowd of people. Carnival. People were everywhere, yet I've never felt so alone.

It's been a week since I've last spoken to Xira. Ever since the event with Marluxia, she hasn't answered any of my calls. I've messaged her every afternoon, but I've never gotten a word back. I worried about her from most of the time. I haven't laughed in a while.

Booths lined the streets. People laughed and conversed. Children played. It was like a huge block party. The atmosphere was warm. The lights of the lampposts and lanterns seemed to radiate some kind of aura of joy.

Today, I wore a black tank top and couple of colorful scarves as an accessory. One a nice electric blue and the other, a royal blue. For pants I wore a pair of faded jeans and with that, a pair of tennis shoes. It was slightly chilly outside so I had a gray hoodie on over all of this. I thought that I would at least try to look decent for today.

I overheard the conversation of a group of guys. They seemed older, in their mid to late twenties. The oldest of the group told the story. "I'm serious! Here I am in my store, closing up shop, when all of a sudden I hear some noises in the back. I go take a look, right? And there she is! A girl, stark naked and skin as black as the night sky itself, stealing a handful of clothes!" The others laughed at him. "Dude. What do you mean by "skin as black as the night sky itself"?" His voice rose even higher. He was desperately trying convince them. "No. She was _literally _black. Like charcoal! I swear she was!" The others still laughed. "You seriously need a girlfriend…"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking past the huddle. Sometimes, the fantasies of most people should go unsaid. "I seriously thought that it was my lucky day for a second. But as soon as I tried to get a closer look, she _hissed _at me and ran away!" Another chorus of laughter followed the remark.

"Demyx!" My attention was pulled away from the conversation a directed to the redhead approaching me. Saix was at his right side and Roxas on his left. Roxas held a camera in his hands. Axel and his blue-haired friend both stood on the side of me. They both posed beside me as Roxas held the camera up and took a picture. The flash nearly blinded me.

"Perfect!" Roxas exclaimed. He turned the device so that we could see the results. The picture wasn't all too bad. Axel was beaming brightly as Saix held a small smirk on his face. Even on my face was a small trace of a smile as I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Where are you heading?" Axel asked. "Nowhere in particular. Why?" He started walking, grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him. "You are _not_ getting away from us this time." Roxas elbowed my side. "We're going to the beach for a party. Everyone is going to be there."

* * *

><p>Music poured from every crevice of the beach house. Everywhere, people danced and sang along with the song that played so loudly throughout the building. I sat on the porch outside and sipped glass of water. I felt somewhat comfortable. The music made me feel somewhat alive. I liked this song. Its lyrics made my heart hum along with the tune.<p>

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Xion took a seat next to me on the stairs. "Just relaxing. It's too hot inside. With all of the people dancing and all." I took another sip. "Don't you want to dance a little?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nah. I'm a little sore. Gym class is a bitch." She rolled her eyes next to me and stood. "Come on, you. Let's go dance a little!" A smile crossed her face as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I was then dragged into the house and onto the dance floor.

Xion and I danced for a while. While I did have to get pass all of the heat, the screaming headache from the loud music, and Marluxia's constant grinding against my back, I still had fun.

"I didn't know you could dance so well!" Xion had to yell in order to be heard. "Well, I can sing and play a lot of instruments. It seems only natural to be able to dance." I replied at the same volume she spoke. The song that we were dancing to ended and a newer, slower one began. I took this opportunity to take a breather. "I need a break." I said. The words were difficult to get out due to my lack of breath. Xion waved to me. "You better be back. You are now my dancing partner from this day on!" I smiled at her and waved back.

The night air felt cool against my bare face as I took a step outside. A few groups of people lingered outside of the house, but all were just as loud. Some even swam in the ocean. I saw Axel and Roxas talking to Sora, Kairi and Namine. They seemed to be having a great conversation so decided against telling them about where I was.

There were several groups of large rocks strewn out across the beach. One particular group to the far left of the beach caught my eye. It was isolated. Hidden from the rest of the world. They formed a circle so that if one was to stand in the center, no one would see. No one seemed to occupy the small space. I just hoped that there weren't any lovers on the other side.

I peeked around a large boulder and saw that no one occupied the space. I sat against the large rock and looked up towards the heavens. They seemed peaceful. All of the worlds being restored to their true beauty thanks to Sora and his friends. I smiled at the lights. I even saw the few constellations that Xira told me to study. The zodiac, huh? According to her knowledge, I would be a Pisces. Lazy, self-pitying, oversensitive, indecisive but compassionate, imaginative and somewhat adaptable and accepting. She herself was a Libra. This was believable since one could hear it in the way she spoke. Despite her angry disposition, she actually hated unnecessary violence. A diplomatic and idealistic person. But she could be indecisive at times and vain.

How did I start thinking about her again?

I laughed out loud. Somehow, all of my thoughts lately have been circling back to her. I honestly hoped that she was safe.

A soft song found its way to my lips. I sang quietly in the serenity that was the night. I heard the soft sound of footsteps to my right but ignored them. The footsteps soon stopped and faltered.

"H-hey…" The voice was like that of a woman's but not as mature. "Are you… Are you D-demyx?" I looked up. My eyes met with peculiar ones of a fiery orange. Strange because it was impossible to tell the pupil, iris and sclera apart. They were all orange. I then remembered the conversation that the group of men were having. About the girl with the black skin. This was her…

Her skin was the color of night. It blended in with her hair which was wild and unruly. Her teeth were sharper than most humans' and her lips were plump. Her face, round and child-like. She was short. No taller than five feet. But that wasn't the most surprising part. This girl wore nothing but a pair of undergarments. Black and blue polka-dotted panties. She had her arms tightly crossed over her breasts so that no one would see. But even I saw that they were no larger than an A-cup.

On top of her head were two pairs of black horns, one pair small and the other larger. The bigger ones stood in the front. This added to her otherworldly appearance along with a single, demon-like tail that swayed gently from side to side at her feet.

"Xira?" I asked. Her full lips pulled back over her bright, white teeth to reveal a smile. I stood and swung my arms around her, ignoring the fact that she was practically naked. I swung her side to side as she laughed. "It's actually you!" She pulled away from my embrace so that she could survey my appearance. "You look amazing! Entirely different from what I pictured. Ten times better." I smiled back at her. "And you! You look good in a weird, alien-like way. Who knew you were so short." I stripped and gave her my jacket. She seemed cold. She thanked me and zipped it up, turning so that she wasn't flashing me. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Is this the reason why you weren't answering my messages?" She nodded and threw the hood of the jacket up. "Yes. I've been here for four days. I mean, do you know how many people there are with brown hair? Finding you was a bitch. And not to mention trying to not be discovered. I tried to snag some clothes yesterday but the store owner saw me. He almost got the wrong idea." I laughed. "I heard about that. Perverted bastards. They make me sick. Wait… Yesterday? You were just finding clothes yesterday? So does that mean that you were roaming around naked up until then?" I chortled. She took a couple steps back and grasped the hem of the hoodie. "Well. Yes. I didn't make human contact until that morning, asshole. I was beginning to think that I was on the wrong planet." She swung around on her heels and hopped onto a small, nearby rock and balanced on it with only a foot. She was adorable. The hoodie was way too big for her. The sleeves seemed to swallow her up.

"So, do all darklings have black skin where you come from?" Surprisingly, she said no. "No. This was actually a side effect of crossing the barrier between my world and yours. Apparently, my world lies deep in the heart of the world of darkness. It's like I'm from another realm. Hopefully, it'll wear off but I'm not sure. No one has ever done such a thing." She hopped down from her perch and grabbed my hand. "Is there a party going on nearby. There are a lot of people here." I gently fist bumped her. "Yeah. But I don't think we can party just yet. We have to do something about your skin issue." She punched me in the arm. "Hey! Are you discriminating against my kind? You have something against the color of my skin, asshole?" I laughed. "Sure. Go ahead and say it that way. We have to get to my house." I pulled her after me as we headed in the direction of my house. "So does that mean I'm staying with you? I guess we should've thought this out a little more." I rolled my eyes. "You're staying with me. It's alright, you can trust me." "Okay," she started. "Try something funny and you'll lose your ability to have children."

We returned to my home, a peaceful apartment located in the area that was formerly a part of Twilight Town. The streets were nearly empty since most of the town's population was at the party on the beach. But some stragglers passed us. They gave Xira funny looks though she wore a hood over her head that covered her face. She restrained from snapping at most people but flipped off this one guy who was gawking at her legs for too long. And I caught some funny looks when Xira made me stop and buy her some more underwear, stating that she could _not _go any further without some. The cashier just stared at me with an odd look.

We entered my house soon after, stepping through the door that led straight into the living room. She plopped down on the couch which sat directly across from the television on the far opposite side of the room. She crouched, rather than sat, giving herself a rather animalistic look. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked. I blinked at the unexpected question. "Today's Saturday, so nothing really." She smiled. "Then you'll have to introduce me to Axel." She waggled her eyebrows. "What? But you're still… Your skin!" She held up her right index finger. It was a different shade apart from the rest of her body. Brown, a beautiful shade that reminded me of a mixture between caramel and honey. Which reminded me…

"Do you want to get some frozen yogurt then?" I asked. She nodded fervently. "I love frozen yogurt! Especially when it's topped with just granola and honey! It's _amazing!"_ She threw herself back on the couch and grasped a pillow close to her chest. "But that's very plain. _Just _granola and honey?" She nodded. "I don't like a whole lot of toppings. It takes the flavor away from the yogurt itself."

I left the room and traveled down the hallway and into the bathroom where I grabbed some towels. I then returned to Xira and dropped them in her hands. "You should go take a shower or something. You should be tired." She stretched her hands high over her head. "Yeah. I am so tired." She then stood and bounced along happily down the hall. "Oh yeah!" she added. "As far as all of your friends know, I'm homeschooled. I refuse to actually _sit_ in a classroom. Not happening."

* * *

><p>"So this is what it's like here." Xira turned several circles in place as she tried to take in all of the sights. "What's so different about where you live?" I asked. She groaned. "I lived in a small town of about four hundred. Very small. Everyone knew each other. The tallest building was only two stories and we only had one school for the entire town. A tiny village." I nodded as I took the information in.<p>

Her skin returned to its original color, a brown that gave off a warm glow in the sunlight. Her hair remained black and her horns turned into a dull ivory. Her teeth never dulled though and her eyes were still orange, but those weren't much of a problem.

Then the glasses. Back at the apartment, she stated that she couldn't see anything without them, so she reached through a wormhole (which is still in the floor of my living room, by the way. She said that it would disappear soon.) and grabbed a pair from her own home. They were huge, circular, wire-framed monstrosities that somehow made her ten times more adorable. Her arm was black for a couple of hours but eventually returned to normal. (I asked her why she didn't do that to travel to my planet in the first place. She sternly told me that if she did that, she would've lost an arm or a leg. It's difficult to transport large objects using that method.)

Today, Xira wore dark colored skinny jeans along with an oversized tee shirt that was black with a large red splatter on the right side, and in bold, white letters it said, "I'm fine…". I nearly died of laughter when she chose this shirt in the clothes shop. She said that it described her in every way. I agreed. Along with this, she wore a red studded belt that was long and overlapped itself twice before properly fastening. As an additional accessory, she wore a single silver ring on her right hand. She looked like a nerd. She punched me when I said that. Her bordering superhuman strength decided otherwise.

"Fuck you lookin' at?" I heard her mumble under her breath as she flipped the bird with both of her fingers to a group of guys. "Hey! Calm down. They're not trying to hurt you!" She then began to run off in some direction. "Hey!" I whined. "Slow down! I don't do exercise!" She stopped in front of the frozen yogurt shop. She then noticed me catching up and stepped inside, beckoning for me to follow. "Hey, my wallet doesn't have an infinite amount of munny you know." She rolled her eyes. "First, I'm your guest, so you have to treat me. Second, you promised me, remember? Third, I am technically a princess so you have to cater to my every whim." She entered the shop and approached the counter, greeting the server behind it and bending down to observe all of the choices for toppings. "Princess? How is that?" I asked. "My mother is known as the 'Gaia Queen' among all of the other demons. I hate her guts though, so I've never gotten around to asking her why."

She asked the server for two orders of frozen yogurt and we both told her our preference of toppings. I then paid for them and we both walked out of the shop and began to walk down the street. Hers had only honey and granola, as my own had honey, granola and strawberries.

"So," She asked. "How's school?" I took another bite of my treat. It sent shivers down my spine. My teeth felt as if they were frozen. "It's okay. Boring. I'm like a C-average student. Nothing special. During class I always create new melodies or write songs." She took a bite of yogurt and seemed to get brain freeze. She shut one eye and cringed. "Cold!"

I saw some of my friends walking towards us. Axel, Zexion, Saix, and Marluxia. An odd combination given that Axel and Marluxia weren't all too close. "What is it?" Xira asked. She must've noticed the change in my expression. "Those are my friends up ahead. The redhead is Axel. And the one with the blue hair is Saix…" I informed. "Oh! I remember that conversation. Who are the other two?" Before I could answer, the four approached us. Compared to so many people, Xira seemed like a dwarf.

"So, Demyx. Who's your new friend?" Axel asked. Xira took another bite of her yogurt treat. "This is Xira. She's the girl that you and Saix met in that chat room. I finally got her to come outside!" Xira raised an eyebrow at the comment but remained silent. "Xira, this is Saix, Axel, Zexion and Marluxia." I motioned to each as I introduced them.

Saix took a look at her shirt and smirked at it. She raised her eyebrow once again. "What are you laughing at?" He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that your shirt made me laugh." She placed the hand that wasn't occupied with the frozen yogurt on her waist. "Why thank you. That's what I was aiming for!" She shot him a breath taking smile with her sharp teeth, not caring if he found them weird or not. Apparently he didn't. His smirk grew somewhat wider.

"Did you guys party enough last night? How did it all go?" I asked. I heard a snicker come from Axel and Zexion. Marluxia's expression faded into one of disgust. "Marluxia chose the wrong person to dance on…" Axel stated. "He had one too many and decided to give Roxas a lap dance." Zexion's snickers were getting more difficult to control. I noticed Xira laughing beside me. "I didn't know that Roxas could punch that hard!" Zexion said, holding his sides and laughing hysterically. "You should have seen his face!" Marluxia punched the shorter boy in the arm. "Wow." I said. "I should've been there. I can't believe I missed Marluxia getting his butt kicked." I shrugged my arms. "Maybe I'll bring my camera next time. That would be freaking gold." Axel took his phone out of his pocket. "Don't worry. We have some right here." He began to search through his pictures when Marluxia snatched the phone away and broke out into a sprint. "Well, I'll see you two later! Have to get my phone back from the frilly bastard…" He then took off behind him. They were both really fast runners.

Saix and Zexion returned their gazes back to us, as they were watching their two friends run off. "Well, we have to get going ourselves. Heading to the movies and all. We have to go solve this before it starts. Nice meeting you, Xira." She smiled at him. "You, too, shorty." He groaned. "I'm not that short! I'm taller than you!" She rolled her eyes. "And you, too. It was nice meeting you, Saix." She turned to the blue-haired man as he seemed to snap out of a daze. "Yes, I look forward to seeing you again." He smirked at her. They then began to look for their friends in the original direction they were heading as we walked in our original direction. Xira curiously looked behind her at their retreating backs. A pang of curiosity fell over me as I did the same. Turns out that Saix was looking back as well. We both then snapped our attention at the road in front of us.

"What was that?" I asked. "What was what?" She took a last bite of her treat before throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. "That whole little exchange that just took place…" I said. "Nothing. I just think that Saix looks… Interesting." She fumbled with the hem of her shirt. That must be a nervous habit of hers. "He seems to think that, too." Her hands went still. "You think so?" I rolled my eyes. "How about I let you come along whenever they invite me somewhere?" She nodded. "That sounds nice. Besides, I'll need to be there in order to get you and Axel together." I nearly choked on my yogurt which I thought was impossible at first. I had to beat my chest in order to keep breathing. Leave it to Xira to make something as harmless as frozen yogurt a hazard. "_What!" _I exclaimed. "Yep! I am on a mission!"

* * *

><p>I used my feet to push myself back and forth on the children's swing of the playground. Night had fell and all civilians were probably at home in their beds. Xira did the same next to me on her swing.<p>

"Hey…" She started. "Will you really introduce me to that Saix guy? The guy we met earlier?" She stared at the ground as she tried to avoid my gaze. I smiled at her and began to laugh. "Awwww! Isn't that cute! You have a crush!" she scoffed at the remark. "No I don't! He's just… Cool looking and cute… Especially his hair. It looked really soft. And his earrings made him look cute, too." She got up off of the swing and faced me. "Will you?" she asked. "Yes. I'll talk to him at school tomorrow." She blinked at me. "School? You're going to school?" I rolled my eyes. "Duh! I have to go to school. You might be able to laze about but I can't. I'll get in trouble." She plopped back down on the swing and pouted. "Oh, you'll be alright. Surely you can find something to do while I'm away. We can go to the beach or something afterwards." She then stood on the seat and swung herself as she stood. "Fine! I'll walk around town or something!" Her swing continued to go higher and higher. "Fine. Do that. Just whatever you do, don't get caught by Xemnas or Vexen. They'll end up making you go to school." She shrugged. "How will they know that I'm supposed to be in school? I could be homeschooled for all they know." She finally jumped down from the swing, barely remaining on her feet. She leaned over to the left before eventually regaining her balance. "Oh, trust me, they'll know! Just avoid them, okay? If you see them coming, you run!" I stood. "Xemnas is a tall dark-skinned guy with silver hair and Vexen is a really creepy old man with blonde hair. You'll know them when you see them…" I began to walk. She followed after me.

* * *

><p>"Heard you got a nice treat from Marly the other day…" I said. I saw the blonde upperclassman cringe and wrinkle his nose in disgust. "It wasn't a 'nice treat'. It was something that has scarred me for what could be the rest of my life." Roxas slumped down against the tree we were leaning on. Axel punched him in his arm. "Awww. Cheer up. It was just a little fun. It's all behind us now." The younger boy muttered a quiet curse to himself. He then turned to face me. "So, Demyx. What is Xira like? She is staying with you, isn't she?" I nodded. "We agreed that she would be my roommate from now on. She's going to get a part time job soon. Which is surprising because she is so lazy. She has a smart mouth and is not afraid to flip of someone if they stare at her for too long." She hates it when people stared at her. I don't know why they did, though. She was just as normal as all of us.<p>

"You guys have any plans for the rest of the week?" I asked. Saix finally spoke up. "We're not really doing anything this afternoon, but tomorrow we'll be heading to the arcade." Perfect. "Do you mind if Xira and I tag along? She likes video games. I have yet to beat her in a match." This much was true. She was a beast in fighting games. Plus, she liked to smack talk…

I bit into the sandwich that I packed for lunch that morning. "Do you think that she'll ever start attending our school?" he asked. I simply stared at him. He actually wanted her to come to school here? "The chances are pretty slim. It depends on if she likes the people or not." Lies. There is no way in hell that she will go to school. She's lazy. She won't use her brain if she doesn't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter two! Please review and give me your opinions. And if you have any suggestions on which characters you would like to see!<strong>


End file.
